


One Existence Affects Everyone In a Good ways and in a Worse ways

by Kagami_Hikari008



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Gekijouban Gintama Kanketsu-hen: Yorozuya yo Eien Nare | Be Forever Yorozuya, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami_Hikari008/pseuds/Kagami_Hikari008
Summary: For five years of longing and searching,Hijikata finally saw him.. But it happened in an unwanted way and in an unexpected way. They suffered for all of those years,But seeing each other for the last time is already enough for them to be relieved,no matter what condition they were in.
Seeing him is already enough for him to fill the gap on his heart.
And seeing him for the last time is already enough for him to be happy for a short time.





	

Slowly walking around cautiously,Hijikata looked around the ruined terminal that was already abandoned five years ago since the deadly disease started to kill everyone in their place. He knew that they should had left too for their safety,but something made him not to. No.. Someone. He had to stay for someone,like the two other kids that was left behind. And also,they had to save their stupid chief from being beheaded after he made another stupid fuss. Fortunately,They had already saved him together with the leader of the Joui Faction that they had group up to and with the yorozuyas and... that odd amanto that was seems reminding him of someone.

But for now,Let's turn back at the current situation.

A news was delivered to Hijikata that the two kids from yorozuya with an odd amanto that was named "Chinpo" had ran into an errand,an important one. After hearing that the Enmi,that was mentioned by Katsura and that odd amanto once in their conversation that was the reason of this apocalypse,can be involved at their errand,Hijikata decided to follow them in the abandoned terminal in concern of their safety. No one knows that he had to go follow those three,nor those three people knew he had followed them. He had followed them when they were still together,until they split up to find their objectives. But out of his consciousness,Hijikata followed the 'ochinchin' shaped amanto because of his 'gut-feel'.

Hijikata lost Chinpo out of his sight,causing him to lose track of the ruined terminal. But not after a while,He heard a strikes of a swords and their clashes that made him to be aware of the nearby condition. He quickly followed the source of the sounds with a heavy pounding of his heart. Then,He finally reached the scene from above,seeing Chinpo being stepped on by the Enmi that they were fearing of to see. He gasped and stared awfully in such scene he was witnessing down,lost of thoughts of what he should do.

And a one strike rang off to the hall they were in.

A crimson blood ran down to the amanto's wooden sword after it was strucked on the Enmi's side,making it to stepped back and fall down on the nearby stairs. Their voices were inaudible on Hijikata's place,but when the Enmi finally revealed his real identity,Hijikata's world suddenly dropped down forcefully.

It was Sakata Gintoki. No doubt it was him,for that perm-haired style and that dead-fish eyes... But something's odd with his pale skin that has some purple unreadable writings and his white-colored hair. Is he also had got the virus...?

_**".. I had caused this destruction of our world."** _

Pain were written on his crimson eyes,despite of his gentle smile that he was wearing to the other male in front of him. He had suffered too much... And they didn't imagine it would happened to them. Realizing what had just Gintoki had done through the years he was nowhere to be found,Hijikata felt bad... felt bad at not being on Gintoki's side as he suffers. Gintoki was suffering alone on his own,doesn't have someone to talk to or even have to be with,and that made Hijikata to regret blaming him at leaving them suffering without thinking that he also suffered too much. After his deep thoughts,Hijikata finally got his senses back,seeing the other male had already left Gintoki that was now leaned down.

Hijikata managed himself to move down and slowly went towards Gintoki,hands trembling in fear and heart pounding in pain. It's already five years... Five years of longing and searching,even though he already left the world. Hijikata didn't expect it to happen to see him again,even though he had wished it for many times already. But he didn't want it to happen in this way. He wanted to see that silver and perm haired bastard walking passed by to him like nothing happened in that way,grinning stupidly at him and will always throw a mockery on him as usual.

Gintoki looked up slowly after hearing a footsteps coming towards to him,then his eyes went wide in shock after seeing the one he was really afraid of facing to. He can see Hijikata's shocked expression and his eyes glistening in pain. Hijikata changed too as well,Gintoki thought. His upside-down 'A' hair bangs were splitted into half and was moved aside and his eyes were still emotionless but readable. It was really a relief to see him still kicking and alive and was enough for Gintoki to know.

Even though his consciousness is slowly leaving him,Gintoki managed to smile and look at Hijikata with a relieved expression. But it also fell into a regretful expression as he averted his sight down,trying to swallow the lump clogging on his throat. Then,He slowly parted his lips,managing to say a word.

_**".. I'm.. sorry.."** _

A pain straining in his voice is noticable,and his trembling breathe can say it too. It hit Hijikata too painful after hearing it that it made his heart to shatter into pieces. He stepped hesitantly at first,reaching out his arm to Gintoki,but it was also dropped after he uttered another word.

".. If.. I just already knew it earlier.. If I just.. didn't exist.. This won't happen,Right?"

A warmth suddenly wrapped around Gintoki's cold and freezing body,making him to gasp and looked up again,seeing Hijikata in front of him and was hugging him tightly. His breathe hitched after hearing Hijikata's trembling breathing from beside. Hijikata just wrapped his arms around Gintoki and rested his head on his shoulder,breathing heavily and was searching for his own words. Then,A tear fell on his eyes as he managed to answer.

".. If you didn't existed.. Even us won't too."

Gintoki stared out from afar and his vision started to blur. He slowly moved his arms up and gripped for Hijikata's arm,hugging him back and tearing down painfully. His eyes starts to pour down a warm tears as a pain and a tint of happiness started to overflow on his chest,wanted to stay up more longer together with the male around him. Gintoki just rested his head too on Hijikata's shoulder and muffled his cries,wanted to stay more longer badly. And at his last breathe,Gintoki smiled and whispered to the other,dropping down his arms and lost his consciousness after he finished. Hijikata just smiled too and let his tears roll down on his cheeks,keeping his grip around Gintoki's cold body as he lastly answered.

**_".. Thank you too... Gintoki."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYSSSSSSSS.
> 
> This is my first oneshot fanfiction of this anime ~ And first oneshot of my OTP!! x3 Thank you for reading ~ I hope you liked my story! ~
> 
> ( Anyway,This is inspired in a one HijiGin fan-made video and the movie "Gintama: Be Forever Yorozuya" ~ )


End file.
